Beaty or Beast?
by LizzyGrace5
Summary: New girl Elizabeth Grace comes to Ouran Academy holding dark secrets. She is not what she appears to be and plans on keeping her mysterious ways to herself. Old faces will be made new . Her only problem... she can't tell who is Beauty and who is the Beast.


Disclaimer : I do not own anything from OHSHC! If I did it would suck…

"I didn't think the campus would be this big…" I said.

My name is Elizabeth Selene Grace, but my friends just call me Liz. I used to live in America, but I wanted to see what the world offered me so I decided to use my performing arts scholarship to go to Ouran Academy in Japan.

The campus was indeed very large, a big building here another one there, they were just all over the place. "Well it was your idea to come here and you just had to drag me along didn't you?" my dog Max complained. A bunch of you are probably wondering why I can speak to Max. I am what you would call Nephilim or a daughter of a human and an angel, so, yes, I am part angel. And being part angel I come with some mad mojo powers.

What kind of powers you ask? Well cool powers like, for one I can communicate with animals, I can easily control one's mind, and I have wicked singing abilities, but I wouldn't really call that a power. My aunt Sophie is trying to find me an agent so I can start on my singing career. No luck.

"You know I don't go anywhere without you. Just be glad that the headmaster is allowing you to be on campus with me, as long as you don't cause any trouble…" He only glared at me. "Okay then let's get this over with."

I hated being the new girl, so many glares and questions, it just made it worse that I had to be a poor girl in a rich kid school.

We walked into the main building and picked up my schedule, and then I was given a map and a guide to show me where my first class was. I guess this is homeroom because on the schedule it said "PGP", whatever that is. I walked into classroom 3A and everyone got quite.

Have they never seen a new student before? Oh, wait I bet it was because I didn't have on the normal uniform. Since I had no money to purchase the uniform, the headmaster said it would be alright if I wore whatever as long as it was appropriate. So I wore my white roused blouse and dark skinny jeans, the kind that had a cute pair of wings on the butt, (ha! Go figure). Along with my favorite tan knee length boots that had layers of loose fabric. I also had on my feather necklace and feather earrings (again go figure!).

"Ah, I assume you are Miss Grace. Welcome to your homeroom." Max barked a little to get her to introduce him. "And of course you must be Max. I am so glad that you are here today. I am Miss Amaya, if you would please take your seat by Mr. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mitsukuni will you please raise your hand." A childish looking boy with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes raised his hand. He was sitting in the middle of the class and pointed to an empty seat right next to him. I walked over to the seat with Max right behind me and sat down.

"Hi! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but people just call me Honey, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. Why are you in a third year class instead of a first year class?" I looked over at the intimidating looking young man, who had cropped brown hair and chocolate eyes that were expressionless. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth but my friends call me Liz, and this is my dog Max. Don't worry he doesn't bite." _Much…_ I heard him whisper in his thoughts. I tapped him on the nose to let him know that I had heard that. _Spying is not a nice thing to do you know._ I sent him a mental message back._ It is when it involves nice people._

"Liz, are you ok? You've been awfully quite." I didn't realize that our conversation had been long. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how hard it will be to adjust to my new school and all. Um, the reason I am in this class is because I have taken many of the normal first year classes and second year classes, but not all of them so I will be in both third and first year classes." I gave him a real ear to ear smile. He did the same in return.

Just then the bell rang. "Oh, I don't know where my next class is, crap!" Looking at my schedule I saw that I had class 1A next. "Um, where is class 1A?" I asked.

Honey had a huge grin on his face. "Oh, it's just down the hall on your left; Karou-chan and Hiku-chan are in that class, along with Haru-chan. I think you'll like them." What's with the whole –chan thing…? Oh well. "Thanks Honey maybe we will see each other soon." I waved bye and headed to class 1A.

As it turns out class 1A wasn't as close as I thought it was. It was father down and I was late coming in. Just like class 3A, everyone's eyes were glued on me as I walked up to the teacher. "Ah, you must be Elizabeth Grace, welcome to Ouran Academy. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and take a seat behind Mr. Fujioka. While you're up here, why don't you tell the class some interesting things about you?" I shook his hand and smiled, and turned towards the class. "Hello everyone!" I said with much enthusiasm, and included a little wave. "My name is Elizabeth, but ya'll can call me Liz. Um, let's see, something interesting to tell you guys… Oh! I know, I am a part-time professor at Ouran's College of Performing Arts. So if any of ya'll have an interest in the performing arts I'm the gal for you." I smiled some more and walked to my seat behind the strange girl dressed like a boy.

The girl in front of me turned with a smile and said, "Hi, my name is Haruhi. Aren't you the new exchange student from America?" Wow, I didn't think she would know any of that stuff. I smiled back. "Yeah I used to live in Tennessee, but I came here on a performing arts scholarship. I am kind of nervous though. You can't imagine all of the funny looks I've been getting." Her eyes filled with understanding. "Trust me I get it. I am also an exchange student, I got here on an academic scholarship, and I went to the public High School last year. I completely understand, sometimes I get tired of all of these rich people calling me a commoner." While she was saying that, I noticed the two ginger-haired twins staring at her and me.

"What? I got a bug on my face or something, or are you just gazing at my beauty?" I said. The two twins twitched and came to life. The one on the left spoke first. "In case you didn't know you're not in dress code commoner. And no we were not-", "Gazing at your beauty. In fact you're quit ugly if you ask me." The twin on my right exclaimed.

"Oh, really. Tell me what are your names?" I stared the two down.

The one on the left said "My name is Kaoru." The one on the right said "And My name is Hikaru." _They are going to be a lot of fun,_ I thought.

"Ok, then. Tell me, Hikaru, why am I so unbearable to look at?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I did not say that you were unbearable to look at, I just said you were ugly, but now that you mention it-" "Hikaru stop. You are making a bad impression on our new student." _Aww. Haruhi, you had to interrupt my fun._

"Sorry, too late. Impression has been made. So Haruhi, are Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum your friends, or just weird stalkers who love new girls?" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, we are not weird stalkers!" "Guys, will you please be nice, and stop harassing Liz. She is new and from another country, so will you just cool it!"

That shut them up; I can see that these two have great respect for her. _Good for you Haruhi. _I looked at Hikaru and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Hikaru, do I detect a hint of crushing on Haruhi?" that made him blush even more. "I do not have a crush on Haruhi!" _gotcha _

"Denial is the first sign of a crush. Admit it, you like Haruhi." More blushing. "No, no, no, no, NO! Gosh you are super annoying!" _Let the games begin._ "Well I would like to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have business elsewhere. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much Haruhi. Here, take my card, you can call me later and we can hook up and go to the mall or _something_. Notice how I said, '_or something'_." I was practically breathing in her ear, causing her to shiver and Hikaru to get really red. "Tootles." With a wave I walked off with the rest of the people in the class who decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria.

_Damn rich people… _The cafeteria was bigger than huge. It wasn't even a cafeteria; it was more like a grand dining room fit for over two hundred people. _I am so glad I brought my lunch. This food has to be oober expensive. _The food here looked magnificent. I mean steak, salmon, caviar, and some other stuff I don't even know the names to. "Max, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He nodded in agreement.

"Liz-chan! Hey, over here. You can come sit by me!" I knew that voice, it was Honey, and sure enough I looked over to one of the grand tables and there he was, along with Mori and some other guys. I smiled and quickly walked over there; glad I had someone to sit by. "Hey Honey, Mori." Honey smiled and big smile and Mori just nodded. Seemed like the only response I've gotten from him all day. "Hey Liz-chan. How did you like class 1A?" He had to bring it up.

"Let's just say that it was defiantly an adventure. One that I would rather not repeat." "Aww, are we really that bad?" "I thought you liked us." I turned around and plastered a huge smile on my face. "Hey, dumb and dumber, think about anything lately, because the last time I checked I didn't hear anything but crickets running around up there." They frowned and Hikaru came up close and personal in my face a said, "Did you know that when you insult someone, your eyes go from that strange purple-blue color, to a goldfish color? Why do you think that is Hikaru?"

_And the fun begins….finally. _"I think it's because she's an outsider." "Okay, for one thing _Hikaru, _my eyes are not a weird purple-blue color, its called violet. And second, _Kaoru,_ It's not nice to call people mean names."

"Hey, how do you know that I am not Kaoru?" "And that I am not Hikaru?" I grinned. "Because, it's obvious that the two of you may look alike, but you guys are completely different people. For instance, Hikaru, your eyes turn a more vibrant gold color when you're talking to me. I see something in them, maybe a hint of mischief. Kaoru, I've noticed that you don't use such harsh words when you tease me. It's really rather simple if you think about it."

The two just stared at me wide eyed rather than speaking to me. "Well I guess I've worn out my welcome, maybe I should leave. I guess I'll catch you later Haruhi." I started to get up to leave but was stopped by the gaze of two beautifully familiar violet eyes.

"Well, that was rather exciting. It is very hard to find someone who can tell these two apart." said an all too familiar boy with blonde hair. His voice was very smooth and polite; I was surprised I didn't notice him before. Yet, there he was sitting right in front of me.

"T-Tamaki?" I whispered.


End file.
